Sibling Rivaly
by YourWorstNightmare4
Summary: Renesmee rejects Jacob when he tells her about the imprint. Meanwhile, Edward has a surprise for Bella... He has another child, Mia. She meets the family and takes a shine to Jacob. This results in some devious fighting between Nessie and Mia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight... sadly. **

**Pro-log.**

"Renesmee?" Jacob called from behind my door.

I froze. His tone of voice was not his usual, _happy_, carefree voice. It was serious and slightly nervous.

I knew what he was about to do. He is going to come in here and tell me that he imprinted on me, that I was his imprint. I scrunched my nose in disgust at the word. _Imprint._ Ugh.

I was not ready for this. I thought he would wait for a while, guess he's feeling confident. He doesn't think I know about the imprint thing. But being the apple of daddy's eye, I can get what I want out of him.

In a panic my eyes scanned my room, looking for a way out. They landed on my window. A devilish smile crossed my lips and quietly I ran at vampire speed towards the window.

"Nessie, I can hear you moving around in there you know."

Damn werewolf hearing.

_Daddy? _I called out to him in my thoughts. _If you love me, come save me. _

I knew momma would stop dad from coming up anyway, she would want Jacob to have a chance to be happy, she had no idea how I felt. I knew dad would not come to my rescue.

I sighed and speed to my bed and sat on it. "Yeah, I was just in the bathroom." I lied. "Come in."

My bedroom door open slowly and Jacob came through smiling an awkward smile.

This just confirms that he is here to talk about the imprint thing. Normally, he would come in all I'm – too – sexy – for- my – shirt and smirking. Usually he would ran and collapse onto my bed or attack me in a bear hug but instead he was making a deal out of slowly walking over too my bed.

I sat at the top of my bed cross legged and impatiently waiting. I just wanted to get it over with. But I don't want to act like a bitch so I decided to play dumb.

"What's up Jake? Ready to go hunting?"

He sat on my bed and looked over to me.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. Though we can go after if you wish." he said.

Always trying to please me. That's all I heard from him; if you want too Nessie, for you Nessie... blah blah blah. I know that's part of the imprint thing but after a while it gets annoying.

I put on a fake surprised face. "Oh. Okay... what about?"

"Uh...well... its a little complicated." he said standing up and began to pace up and down the width of my bedroom. I started gnawing on my lip.

"I probably should have done this differently, took you out..." he muttered. "smoother." he added and laughed nervously.

If only he knew I already knew... I wish I could say _its okay Jacob, I know about it. _But then what would I say? I don't feel the same way? I don't want to be tied down to just one person when I've never loved any others, its not fair? He would lose his temper as soon as he found out that daddy had already told me. It was best to just let him get it out by him self. I just wish he would hurry the hell up about it.

"Do you remember when I told you about imprinting?" he asked, stopping his pacing for a moment to look at me.

How could I forget?

"Yes..."

He went back to pacing back and forth.

After a while of him doing that, I grew impatient. "Jacob... you know my patience isn't the best. Just tell me what ever you want, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything." I told him truthfully. I did love him, as a best friend. My Jacob is what I liked calling him, and I know he loved it. I probably should have stopped once I found out about the imprint. But I couldn't, he was _my_ Jacob.

He came to a stop and looked at me. He walked over and kneeled in front of me, taking my hand and took a deep breath. I felt uncomfortable as his deep brown eyes bored into mine.

"Nessie." here we go. "I imprinted on you." He said. "Nessie, I love you. Im sure you probably knew that. But I need you to know that im in love with you and will _always _be in love with you." He said in a strong sure voice.

I took in a sharp breath. I did not expect him to come out with the whole _love_ thing. I know that love is part of imprinting and that it is unconditional. But I just didn't think he was going to tell me he did right now. I thought maybe he would just say he imprinted on me. _Shit. _Now I was going to have to break his heart. I pulled my hand away causing him to look at me confused.

"Jake... I can't- I mean..." I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his face. "I don't feel the same way." oh god. How cliché that sounded. Well iv started now. "I _do_ love you Jake. But as a friend, my best friend, my Jacob." I explained and opened my eyes. I couldn't see his face, he was looking down the way. "The whole imprint thing... I- I don't like it."

He looked up at me and -thank god- his facial expression was confused/interested.

"I don't like the fact that I don't have a choice in the matter-"

"You do have a choice. Just in the end you'll realize, it's me you want." he spoke up.

"But I don't." I whispered.

"You do. You just don't know it yet." he straightened up bringing his face close to mine. He took my chin in his hand, holding it firmly and gazing at me intensely. I clenched my jaw, I was losing my patience with him. I thought imprints were meant to do, to be, whatever there imprint wanted. What I wanted him to be was my best friend, my Jacob. "maybe this can convince you." He said leaning in closer, his nose touching mine. I quickly realized what he was about to do.

"N-" I started to object, but it was too late.

His lips crushed against mine. He kissed me angrily, roughly, his other hand griped the back of my neck, making escape near impossible. But there are advantages too being half vampire. I pressed my hand on his chest, but not so much that I would fling him into a wall, tough he deserved it, the cocky mutt. I shoved against him causing him to fall on his butt.

He looked up at me in shock. "_Leave Jacob." _I snapped, almost growling. "before I do anything else." I was not my mother, I wouldn't break my hand punching him. There was another reason that I couldn't be with him, he used to love my mother, he had kissed her. _My mother._ It was all too weird...

He looked up at me from the ground, his face showed the exact moment he realized he had upset me. His mouth opened, probably to apologize.

At vampire speed I ran to the door and opened it. Jacob looked around then met my eyes at the door. "Leave." I ordered.

I noticed his hands starting to shake. He better not morph into a giant mutt in my room. He stood up and stormed towards the door but stopped when he reached it. He looked at me and opened his mouth again but my face must have been quite a sight cause he turned his head and walked out my room.

I slammed my door shut. Well, that did not go how I planned. I never expected him to take it well, but not for one moment did I expect him to try and _kiss_ me. What did he think? That, what? I was just going to fall in love with him once he kissed me? He knows me better than that.

The burn in my throat demanded my attention. I sighed and raced to my window. I would leave through here, I didn't want to pass anyone, who had mostly heard the whole thing. They would think I'm a horrible person. Damn vampires and there super good hearing. I ran to my window and opened it, jumping out and landing swiftly on my feet. Hunting, always good for getting my mind off things.

**Okay! so this is my first fanfic and thank you for taking time to read it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. i know it seems quite serious but as soon as the sister comes into the picture the fun will begin. I'd like to thank Janet for all her help and support, this story wouldn't be up here if it wasn't for you! go check out her story her pen names Janet8cullen. So reviews would make me happy... thanks for reading the first chapter in my story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I forgot to mention in the first chapter that in this story, vampires are able to get drunk. Weird i know, but it has to happen for this story to work. **

**Chapter one: secrets. **

Edwards point of view.

_Daddy, _Nessie called to me in her thoughts. _If you love me, come save me. _

I immediately stood up to go help my baby girl but Bella pulled me back down onto the bed. She gave me a stern look and went back to listening to Nessie's footsteps as she tried to escape her bedroom.

Renesmee wasn't prepared for this, to tell Jacob she didn't want him back. I was glad she didn't want him, Jacob's thoughts were disgusting and I know he wouldn't hesitate to do them. Stupid mutt. First he chases after my girl friend, now imprints on my daughter.

_Edward, remember your part of the deal. Tell Bella. _Jacob reminded me before stepping into Renesmee's room.

I froze. My side of the deal. i promised the mutt that when he tells Nessie about the imprint i would tell her my secret. I wouldn't go against my word, I would tell her... How would Bella take this? Not well I'm guessing. I know I would be angry if she was telling me what I'm about to tell her. To be fair, we had just broken up and I was drunk.

"Bella, love. Why don't we give them some privacy?" I said standing up. I did not want to tell Bella this when my daughter could hear. "lets go hunt." I suggested holding out my hand for her.

She pouted, she wanted to hear how everything with Nessie and Jacob goes but she nodded and took my hand.

We ran at vampire sped to a small clearing in the forest. I stopped causing Bella to stop too. She turned giving me a confused look and tilting her head in the most cute manner. She must be confused to why we had stopped. There was no animals in the clearing for us to drink.

"what's wrong?" she asked her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Bella, you know I love you right?" I asked taking her other hand in mine.

"and I love you... what's wrong?" she asked again.

"i-i I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you." I watched her face as she bit her lip anxiously. I couldn't look at her any more, I didn't want to see the pain on her face once I told her. She squeezed my hands supportively, it made me feel a little better...but not much.

"remember when I left you after your eighteenth birthday?" I asked looking back up at her for her response. She nodded grimly, that would not be one of her best memories.

"well after I left you I was a mess, Bella. I had just told my one and only true love I couldn't be with her, I was... heartbroken. I resulted to drinking, it numbed the pain a bit. Well, in my drunking state, I must have been in a bar... i-i slept with someone else." I stopped once I heard a gasp escape her lips. I looked up at her and her face was emotionless. Its times like this I wish I could read her mind.

After a few moments She pulled her hands out from under mine and stepped a few places back.

"Bella, love-"

"when were you planning on telling me?" she interrupted her voice trying to sound strong but Bella was never the best at lying, it had improved since becoming a vampire but I still saw right through her, she was upset, mad maybe. Probably. And so she should be, I deserve every bit of anger, guilt and pain she would throw my way.

"Bella, I didn't even remember the night till last week. If I had remembered I would have told you long ago." I promised.

"what made you think of it last week?" she asked sounding more hurt. I guess she thought that I was thinking of someone else when we were... having privet moments. Which would never be the case.

"i got a phone call..."

"from her!" she screeched. "you gave her your number?" she gasped taking a few more steps back.

"no, Bella. Would you please listen to me? There's more I have to tell you." I asked taking a step forward. She eyed my step carefully.

She simply nodded letting me know she would listen. "i got a call." I started again. "from an old sounding women. She told me that her daughter... the woman I had slept with..." Bella flinched. "had, had a daughter, my daughter." Bella looked as if she could cry, she would be. "she is the same age as Renesmee, a few months older. The woman I slept with did not survive the birth. The woman who was on the phone to me was the gir -my daughter's- grandmother. Turns out she knows all about vampire's as she has encountered the Denali's before. She did research and realised what her grand daughter is, half vampire, half human. Since she knew the Denali's she raised her grand daughter on hunting animals but she also gave her food and stuff, raised her just how we raised Nessie. But... she's just found out she has terminal cancer..."

"and wants you to take her grand daughter, since she is yours." Bella finished for me. Her tone sounded a bit sour.

"yes." I sighed.

It had came to a big shock to me that I had another daughter, that I had even slept with that woman. Of course it all came back to me once I had been reminded of it. I wanted to take the girl in, what would she do once her grandmother died? Nobody to lead her? She was my daughter after all. But it was only if Bella wanted. If she didn't then I would have to think of another arrangement for the girl.

"how did she get your number?" Bella asked in a quiet, hurt voice.

"wha-"

"the grandmother, how did she get your number?"

"one of the Denali's must have gave it too her or... she didn't sound stupid, she sounded like if she was determined too, she would be able to track me down." I said quickly studying Bella's hurt face. "Bella, love-"

"I need time. Time, to think this over... time away from you." she interrupted me, sounding almost emotionless.

I flinched at her words but nodded. "of course."

She glanced at me then ran at full vampire speed back to the direction of the cottage. Her sweet smell hitting me in the face as she passed me.

As soon as she was gone I collapsed to my knee's and curled up on the ground. Once again, I had hurt the love of my life. It's true, just when everything seems fine, your happy... BAM! Something hits you hard and your whole world is turned upside down.

**A/N: so there is the next instalment and how edward got another child. I hope you liked it, If you did please review or even if you didn't then please tell me how i can improve. Thank you to the ones that reviewed and the one who put my story on alert. And another BIG thank you to Janet! Once again you should check out her story at Janet8cullen. In the next chapter Nessie has a big surprise coming her way... she has a sister! So please hit that sexy little review button down there. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**Chapter two: sister? **

Renesmee's point of view.

(1 week later)

I struggled through with the ten bags on my arms, five on each arm, into the cottage. While Alice was skipping a head of me, no problem, into the living room just like the happy little pixie she is. Heavy Items are no problem for me, the vampire part of me handles that but when you have been trekking around the shops for like 10- okay, no I'm exaggerating, 6 hours of walking around a crowded mall begins to make you tired and after about 4 hours my human side starts to show and my mussels begins to weaken. I can't wait to sit down.

I turn through the living room door and drop all the bags next to where Alice had put the rest of my bags. _So much cloths._ She had bought me so many cloths today. As if I needed any of it, she already had a wardrobe set up for me that could possibly be bigger than my room, I hadn't even used all of the cloths in it yet.

I sighed and fell on the couch behind me and closed my eyes. "oh my god! Alice, how much cloths is that?" I heard mum gasp.

Wait. _Mum?_

My eyes snapped open and sure enough, there was mum standing beside dad gawking at the bags. I felt my mouth pop open at the sight. Mum had spent the last week in the Cullen's house because she and dad had a fight or something. I don't know what happened, they wouldn't tell me. But It sure was weird not having them together for a week, normally they are attached to the other one way or another. Holding hands, one had there arms around the other or the one I prefer not to see; by the lips. And suddenly they weren't with each other and dad was depressed. Dad had stayed at the cottage with me while mum was at the cullens, I didn't dare go over. I'm avoiding Jacob. But I did go hunting with mum -which was weird since I normally go with Jacob- but mum didn't say anything about dad, even when I asked and I didn't say anything about Jacob, even when she asked. So me and dad just sat on the couch, staring at the t.v we weren't watching, feeling like the bad guys. I thought that was why Aunt Alice had took me out, cause I hadn't done anything all week. But now I'm guessing she took me out so mum and dad could talk.

I studied the scene in front of me. Mum was frowning at Alice, arms crossed. Dad was standing next to her a bit awkwardly, looking like he wanted to hold mums had or put his arms around her but was deciding against it. So things still wasn't the best between them.

Dad turned to look at me, his face amused and shaking his head. "you notice to much."

_Notice to much. _He had always told me I got that off mum, that she was always very observant.

I saw Alice leave the room and within seconds she was out side sprinting in the direction of the Cullen house. Why was she leaving? Normally she would make me try on all my cloths we bought before going away. My eyes returned to mum and dad, they were both staring at me. What was going on?

"We need to talk..." Dad started.

_Oh no._ The last time we had a talk uncle Emmett was sitting beside me as mum and dad pointed out all the things that was dangerous about the little "trick" we played. But this wasn't _that_ kind of talk. This was going to be about why they hadn't been talking. I didn't want that. I'd prefer I just heard from Alice or someone.

Dad laughed. "it's a bit more than why haven't been talking.." He said reading my thoughts.

More? What more could there possibly be?

"well... we're about to explain that." dad said reading my thoughts again.

"okay..." I muttered.

"well..." Mum started. "last week your dad found out some news..."

"news that made you mad at him?" I asked clicking in immediately.

"yes, Renesmee. But we are on better tracks but I'm still not happy with your dad." she sent him a look. "But I'm trying to do the mature thing here..." She trailed off not having any more to say.

"about the news." dad started. "it was... from an old woman telling me that a woman I spent a night with-"

That means had sex with.

Dad frowned at me but continued. "had a daughter. My daughter, you're sister."

I was taken aback. Did dad just tell me that he had slept with another woman and conceived another daughter? A sister. I can't believe it. I had always wondered what it be like to have one but knew it was impossible to have one... unless dad cheated.

"you cheated on mum?"I gasped standing up in shock.

I can feel rage running through me which is never good. My temper always makes me say and do things I regret later.

"no! Renesmee! Don't be ridiculous! I'd never cheat on your mother. We weren't together at the time." He said all calmly.

Weren't together at the time? It's hard to think of a time when they wouldn't be together... apart from this week of course.

"how?" I asked confused. My voice still came out angry.

"I left your mother for a while for her safety. But she ended up saving me." He smiled down at her but she ignored him. So, he had slept with another woman once he had left her, when she still would have loved him.

"safety." I scoffed. "how could she have possibly been in danger? And if she was what would be the best to protect her? A vampire. But no, you dad, went and had sex with another woman and had another child. Well done dad, well done." I said sarcastically.

I could see my words have hurt him but I'm so angry I want to cut him deeper, so he could feel the pain I'm sure my mum had felt, and been feeling all week.

"you know, I always dreamed of having a sister but not this way, dad. Not like this..."

"Renesmee, I was drunk when I conceived Mia.-"

_Mia._ _It has a name._ I thought childishly but quickly corrected myself, I shouldn't think like that. All this wasn't her fault.

"i never meant to hurt your mother, at the time, I truly thought it would be better for your mother if I left."

"yeah, and that worked out just perfect." I somewhat shouted. "i can't believ-"

"That is enough Renesmee. I think your dad has suffered enough this week with out you making him feel worse." mum interrupted my shout. "He made a mistake. Everybody does. I have, many that hurt your father but he stuck by my side. And I'll stick by his. Me saying this doesn't mean I forgive him for what he's done. But it doesn't mean I will stop loving him and maybe I will love his daughter too. You might too. This isn't her fault. So just give this a chance, Nessie. She is your sister, after all."

"Thank you, love." dad said taking her hand, and surprisingly, she let him.

Mums words hit me and the guilt drowns my anger. Dad had been sad all week and my words would have made him feel worse. I'm not going to apologies tough, I don't like apologising. It makes me feel weak. Plus, dad can already tell I feel bad by reading my thoughts. I love my dad, I'm a daddy's girl, I shouldn't have shouted at him like that. Besides, haven't I always wanted a sister? Well, now I have.

For a split second a horrible thought runs through my head;_ what if dad loves her more than he loves me. _

"Renesmee! Don't think like that. Of course I will love her, she's my daughter as well-"

"yeah dad, I know. I didn't mean to think that." I said my voice angry again. Angry because he can read those thoughts. Why couldn't I have a dodgy brain like mum? Then he wouldn't be able to read them. "just forget it. When do we get to meet her?" I asked changing the subject feeling embarrassed at my last thought.

"tomorrow... she's is coming to live with us. Her grandmother is terminally ill and her mother didn't survive the birth."

Coming to live with us? Tomorrow? That's a shock. I just expected for us to go visit her sometimes or visa versa. But her coming to live with us will make us feel like real sisters. Which is what I have always wanted, right?

"where is she staying?" I asked. There isn't any room left in the cottage. Unless...

"she'll be staying with you. In your room." Mum said confirming my thoughts.

I don't know why, but this makes the anger in me rise again and I turn and storm out of the room.

"Nessie!" I hear one of them call behind me but I ignore them and race up the stairs at vampire speed.

_My_ room. Why does she have to stay in my room? My room is privet. The only place I can escape from my family. The only place I can relax. The place I collapse after a big day of shopping with Alice, and the list goes on. But having someone else there, especially my half sister who I'm not sure I'll even like, will not let me do that any more.

I force my door open, not using the handle, probably breaking the door. I glance around the room and spot a bed, the same as mine, placed next to mine.

This makes me more angry and I jump out my window and run into the woods before I break something else in the room.

It takes two lions, one deer and one elk, before I'm calm again. And I realise I over reacted, big time.

I got angry cause I thought I was never going to get alone time with Mia staying in my room. But that's not true because I have the woods where I can hunt and have my little clearing I found. It's beautiful. Small blue flowers fill the clearing and beautiful trees surround the field. But one tree caught my eye, mainly because of its red coloured leafs. Red all year. That's the tree I'm sitting on now. I don't think I've ever seen this type of tree anywhere other than here. Many times I've thought of bringing Esme here, showing her the tree and asking what type it is cause I'm sure she knows all types of trees. But always decided against it, I didn't want anyone to know about this place.

So, if I ever wanted to be alone, I could come here and sit on my tree. And everything would be okay. I'd have a sister, which iv always wanted. Several times tonight, I've wondered what she'll be like. If she'll be funny and nice or mean and selfish? My conclusion was that if she is anything like dad, I'll like her. What she looks like is another thing I kept thinking of. me, I have my dad's bronze hair but it falls in think curls that I took off my grandpa Charlie, I've been told I have my mums brown eyes and when I saw pictures of mum when she was human I couldn't argue, I certainly did have her eyes. My mum said I had dads flawless skin and cheek bones and dad says I also have my mums rosy cheeks. Plus, I have my own features, obviously. But Mia wouldn't have any of mums features, she'd have her own mums features but dad would be in there. Would she have dads bronze hair too? Would she have his full lips? His nose? Of course, she would be half vampire, like me. She would have stopped growing as I have, I look 17 even though I'm only 6. I worked out she would be a few months older than me. But I'll find out all these things tomorrow, I guess.

I looked down from the branch I'm sitting on, where I'm hidden from the world and saw the white flowers that grew on the left side of the tree. Dad loved those flowers and always wanted to know where I got them, but I'd never tell or think of them.

I leaped down, swiftly landing on my feet and picked five of the flowers. I speed all the way back to the cottage. Nobody was downstairs, they would be in there bedroom, and probably wouldn't come out sensing I wouldn't want to talk to them.

So I went into the kitchen and pulled out a vase from a cabinet, filled it with water and placed the flowers in it. I took it to the table near the front door where dad would see it when he came down. He'd know its my little way of saying sorry for being a brat.

I headed up to my room, my broken doored room, and got ready for bed. Once I'd dressed in my joggers and tank top, brushed my teeth and hair, I got into bed, Closed my eyes and thought of the day ahead.

**So that's Nessie's reaction. What did you guys think? In the next chapter Nessie meets Mia and Mia takes a shine to a certain werewolf... Okay, so thanks to Janet because without her this chapter wouldn't be what it is. I had written this chapter completely different and gave it to Janet to read it cause i wasn't sure of how it went, it didn't feel right. She told me Nessie should be a bit more angry with her dad and made a few suggestions and the rest just wrote itself basically. I prefer it this way cause i always thought of Nessie as fiery. Thanks too janet, gaaragirl202 and lei sun for reviewing and to those who followed and favorited. Please review?:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: A horrible feeling. **

**Sorry for the late update guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

I stretched in my warm bed and opened my eyes to a bright room. For a moment, I basked in the warmth, the sun making my skin glow... literally. Vampire and human mixed together so my skin doesn't sparkle but glow. So, I can go out in the sunlight, but its usually best not to as I gain a lot of attention. You can't take your eye's off my skin, it mesmerises you... or as mum likes to put it; dazzles. I wonder if Mia will be the same...

Then that hits me. _Mia is coming today. _She is probably already on her way. After a long night of wondering what she'll be like, I'm finally going to find out.

I quickly get out my bed and glance in the mirror. My hair is in tangles slightly but that doesn't matter, I'll be going for a shower anyway. Right now all I need to worry about right now is finding out what's going on and when she'll be here so I roughly what time to be ready at.

I race downstairs and notice the white flowers I picked for dad last night are no longer there. I frowned, where had they gone? Had he chucked them out and was still mad at me because of the way I acted yesterday? No. I don't believe that he would do that.

I go into the living room and see mum placing the vase of white flowers in the middle of the table. She looked up at me and smiled. I returned her smiled sheepishly as she came over and removed the curly lock that had fallen across my eye. I leaned into her and wrapped my arms around her because I know this day will be hard for her, she is taking in a child that doesn't belong to her but to her husband and another woman which they conceived when she still loved him, she'll need a hug. She wrapped her cold arms around me too and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'm fine." she mutters knowing what I was thinking.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "I wouldn't be if I was in your position."

"don't worry about me." she mutters. "how are you feeling about all this?"

"better." I admit. "I always wanted a sister, you know."

she laughs. "i know."

I pulled away from her and listened to the sounds around us, dad isn't in, it's just me and mum in the house. "is dad picking her up?"

"yeah, you have about half an hour to get ready."

oh, good. I can get ready in that time in my sleep. I raced up the stairs and went straight for my bathroom. I went in and took a shower, in vampire speed. Five minutes down. I wrapped the towel around me and enter my closet that is probably bigger than my room. We should just move all the cloths out and stick Mia in here, it's big enough. I look around and find my favourite skinny jeans, and grab them. I go over to the rack of blouses and take out the short cream coloured one that aunt Alice loves on me.

I put them on then go over to my dressing table and quickly blow-dry my hair and let it fall in it's usual ringlets. I don't need to put on make-up. Another advantage to being half vampire; you face is flawless. My skin already has a rosey shade in the cheeks, so no need for blusher. My eyelashes are already black and thick, no need for mascara. It's easy.

I skip down the stairs and see mum pacing up and down but stops as soon as she notices me.

I keep walking as if I didn't notice it and sat on the couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"what time are they arriving again?" I asked.

"Alice said they would arrive at _exactly_ half past." she informed me.

I glance at the clock, five minutes until have past. Five minutes is how long I'll have to wait for all my questions to be answered. I'll find out what she looks like, if she has a power, if she is nice or annoying, if she is anything like me at all. But I can tell you one thing, if I don't like her, I will not be sharing a room with her. I go to the window and wait.

Five minutes pass slowly, the clock handle seeming to never move. But it reaches half past and sure enough, exactly on time, dad's car pulls up. I see him get out but I don't see Mia... The tree in the front garden is blocking my vision. _Stupid tree._ Dad gets a suit case from the back seat then walked towards the cottage also disappearing behind the tree. I realise I have pressed my face up to the window just to see them and quickly compose my self. I hope she couldn't see me.

I hear dad laugh outside the door. I make a mental note that that probably means she's funny. I hear the door open and a few butterflies flutter in my stomach. It's weird, being nervous. Normally, I'm not. Normally everyone I meet loves me, ever since I was a baby, so that has made me to be quite a confident person. But I think if you put anyone in my position, they'd be nervous too.

"so this is are home." Dad says once he finished laughing. "Really, its just where we come at night because all day we usually spend at the big house where the rest of the family lives." he tells her.

So, by the sounds of things he must have explained to her about the rest of the family living at the big house and us living at the cottage.

"it's beautiful." she says in a sweet girly voice which actually calms my butterflies a bit. Which is a good thing.

I can hear light footsteps walking along the hall and a hand brush against the table. The footsteps stop and I hear them turn to face the front door again, most likely for her to look at dad.

"you ready to go meet them?" Dad asks.

"yes."

I hear them walk towards the the door and for the first time I glance at mum, she looks nervous. And no wonder, I'd be the same if I was her. Though, I'm nervous too. But I make an effort not to show it, I stand straight, make sure I'm not fiddling with something and make my face emotionless, it would be curious at the most.

Dad comes through the living room door first, carrying what must be Mia's suitcase. Then, Mia comes in. And the first thing I notice is that she is beautiful. _Of course she is._ I think, _she's half vampire. _She doesn't have bronze hair like me but black. It's falls straight, all the way down to the bottom of her ribs. The same length as mine. Her eyes are forest green. There! She takes that off dad. He used to have green eyes when he was human. She has dad's full lips too. Her skin is flawless and pale, just like mine. But I'm sure every half breeds skin must be like that. She has a great figure, but I'm sure that comes with being half vampire too. She shocks me with how much she looks like dad, actually. Though, the parts are clear that would have been her mothers, especially the light colour she has in her cheeks. Despite all of the major differences between me and her, she looks like me, it's clear we are related. Then she smiles. Dads smile.

"Mia, this is my wife," he gestures to mum. "Bella."

Mum smiles and holds out her hand, still looking nervous. "hi." she says holding out her hand to Mia.

"hi." Mia returned her handshake. "it's so nice to meet you."

Mum smiles and there hands drop.

"and you've been dying to meet your sister. Renesmee," dad points to me but Mia is already smiling at me.

"renesmee," she starts, walking over, clearly happy she is here. "I am _so _glad I finally get to meet you!" she says and opens her arms, I don't even have time to react before her arms are around my neck and she is squeezing me.

"oh." I gasp and quickly return the hug so I don't hurt her feelings.

Well, she's friendly. Which is good, I guess. As long as she isn't one of those overly friendly types.

She pulls away and I realise I haven't said anything but _"oh." _

"nice to meet you too." I quickly say.

I look up and see dad looking at us both with a smile, and mum has changed her position to beside him and holing his hand.

"Renemee, why don't you show Mia to her new room?" Dad suggests. "and then take her to meet the rest of the family..." he looks at Mia. "if your okay with that, Mia?"

I turn to look at her for her answer. She nods excitedly. Clearly she is happy to be meeting us all.

"sure." I say and go over and pick up Mia's suitcase. I head for the stairs and hear her following me.

I lead the way into m- our bedroom. I opened the door, walked in and put her bags beside her bed. I turned to face her, her mouth was hanging open and she was looking around the room in awe.

It's strange because my bedroom isn't really much to me, with growing up with the big white mansion that the rest of my family live and this cottage which, if you really look at them, are pretty fancy I guess. I haven't really noticed, because I grew up with it. So Mia's reaction makes me think that she hasn't growing up with much. Her grandmother looked after her and maybe she wasn't so rich. For a moment I feel sad for her but then again, she is going to be living with us in luxury for the rest of her life.

"wait till you see the other house." I tell her.

Her attention turns to me. "its bigger than this house?"

"oh, way bigger."

she laughs and shakes her head. "that's hard to imagine."

I smile. "well, this is your bed." I point to it.

She walks over to her and runs her hand over the fabric. Then, she collapses on it and lets out a gasp.

"its so soft!"

I laugh. "yeah they are. You'll be sharing this room with me." I tell her, not sure if she knew that or not.

"yeah I guessed that when I saw the other bed." she say sarcastically. There's something we have in common, sarcastic humour. I do that all the time.

I laugh. "yeah, that was stupid of me."

she laughs.

I show her my bathroom, which she is enthusiastic about, she tells me she never had a bathroom in her room before. Then, I show her my closet, and her reaction is almost comical. She gasps, throws her hand in the air and runs around the closet and babbling about how beautiful the cloths are and how the closet is bigger than our bedroom. I told her she could borrow anything she wants, she hugs me again. I leave out the part that aunt Alice will soon have a closed full of cloths like mine, because I think if I did, she would have exploded.

I take her on a tour of the rest of the house, showing her mum and dads room, the kitchen, dinning room -that we don't actually need- and back to the living room. During this time we talk and joke, I decide that so far I like her. She's funny, nice and friendly. I mean what's not to like?

Mum and dad have gone out hunting so it's just me and Mia in the house.

"do you want to unpack your bags now or after you have met the rest of m- our family?" I ask.

"um... could we do it after I've met the family?" she asks, the excitement clear in her voice.

"of course." I say as if its no problem, but really, I don't want to go the house. There is the matter of Jacob. He _will _be there and he _will_ be waiting to apologise. I'm surprised he hasn't marched over here already and begged for forgiveness. I am his imprint after all. _Ugh. _I think, instantly disgusted at the word.

Then I realise. Imprint. Wolves. Mia... does she know about them? Unlikely. And at the house there will be Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry and Leah though I doubt she will grace us with her presence. She isn't the biggest fan of me, or mum, or any vampires for that matter. But I bet Quil will be with Claire and Embry will be running patrol. So it'll probably just be Jacob and Seth I'll introduce her too.

In the time it takes me to realise all this, we have walked to the cottage door. I stopped dead in my tracks. Mia stops before she smashes into me.

"Renesmee? Are you okay?" she asks hesitantly placing her hand on my shoulder.

"yeah... Mia listen, you're going to meet some men in the house. But there not like us, they aren't vampire. And they aren't human either. And I need you to just act normal... met them then dad can explain everything cause I'm no good at these things." I say, cause I'm not sure if I'm even meant to tell her about them yet. Plus, if I did tell her, what if she freaked out?

She raises her eyebrows at me. "not...human?"

"no. But don't worry, they're not dangerous. They are our friends. They're sweet, you'll love them!"I say enthusiastically.

She thinks this through for a moment then nods. "okay. I'll act normal." she promises.

I smile appreciatively and we go out and I point out the woods where we hunt and then run through the opposite woods that lead to the house. In no time we are breaking out into the clearing that holds the house.

I hear Mia gasp beside me. I turn to look at her, her eyes are scanning all over the bilding, her mouth hanging open but in a smile at the same time.

I laugh. "i told you it was big."

her eyes tare unwillingly away from the house to me. "_Big _is an understatement."

I laugh again. " come on." I say, and walk towards the house.

After a few seconds, Mia follows and runs up beside me. We reach the house and I open the door. Just seconds after I step through the door someone has picked me up and is spinning me round in circles. "Nes, where you been hiding?" Uncle Emmett asks while placing me back on the ground.

I struggle with my balance for a bit and have to grip Mia's arm to steady myself.

I ignore his question and say. "Mia, Meet your uncle Emmett." I make a gesture to him and let go of her arm since the world has stopped spinning.

"Hey baby doll, nice to meet you" he shakes her hand, with a big cheesy smile on his face. "Rose!" he shouts upstairs once he's finished shaking Mia's hand.

"Rose is your Aunt Rosalie... or aunt Rose. Her and Emmett are together. She's the best." I tell Mia. Aunt Rose was basically a second mother to me.

Aunt Rose's head appears around the wall and scowl instantly turns into a smile when she sees me. She turns round the corner and walks down the stairs and links arms with Uncle Emmett. She moves a lock of hair behind my ear and gives an approving nod. The nod isn't for her approval of my look today, but for turning down Jacob. Aunt Rose has never been the biggest fan of Jake and would be pleased with my decision.

Emmett introduces Mia to Rose and Rose was a good girl. Which is rare. We move on, to aunt Alice and Uncle jasper and Alice is her usual overly happy, friendly, pixie self. She hugs Mia as soon as we enter her room. But Mia, who is clearly as huggy as Alice, hugged her back eagerly. Mia looked a little suspicious of Jasper but when we came out of Alice's room I explained how Jasper was a new born and -unlike mum- was still struggling with blood. We then go to meet grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle and they were as charming as always. By this point its clear to me that I like Mia, she is funny, sweet, and, well, pretty much my type of person. I can tell we are going to be great friends. _Be great sisters, _My brain reminds me. I smirk.

"okay, okay. You can't hog her all day, she still needs to meet Seth." I say when it looks like their conversation will never end. Hopefully, she will just meet Seth, I don't want to see Jacob. The guilt, I had somewhat felt last week for being so harsh to Jake, had been taken over by anger. I mean, how dare think he could force a kiss on me and I would suddenly fall head over heels for him? _Ridiculous. _

Grandma smiles softly. "sorry, dear. They are in the garden."

_They are. _Great. That probably means Seth _and _Jacob will be there.

I sigh. "alright, come on then."

we walk out the back door and into the back garden that's surrounded by the woods. And sure enough, there is Jacob and Seth standing around in the garden. Proabablky waiting on the rest coming back from patrol, tough there isn't any vampires trying to kill us at the moment.

"hey Seth! Got someone I want you to meet." I shout at them, I know Jake will come over anyway.

Seth looks up and smiles at us and runs over happily. I can basically see his tail waggling.

"hey Nessie." he gives me and acknowledging nod, still smiling.

I smile at him. "Seth, meet Mia." I motion my hand towards her and ignore the fact that Jacob is making his way over.

Seth's attention turns to her. "Oh, so your the famous Mia I heard about just last week? Welcome to the family." he holds out his hand.

"Thank you." she smiles and shakes his hand. I can see the suspicion in her eyes, she's trying to figure out what he his.

"Nessie." I hear Jacob say and suddenly a strong hand is wrapped around my arms and I'm yanked to the side, my back to Mia and Seth.

"Nessie I-"

"Don't bother Jacob." I say and yank my arm away and turn to Mia and Seth who are happily chatting away.

"No" he pulls me back. "I'm sorry, Nessie. I shouldn't have kis-"

I laugh because its funny. Its funny that he says he's sorry for kissing me. _Please. _

"Yeah, your sorry Jacob." I say sarcastically. "You probably enjoyed it."

"Nes-"

"Jacob, meet my sister, Mia." I say loudly, turning away from him, yanking my arm back and walk back to Mia and Seth.

Mia turns to look at me, hearing her name. I hear Jacob sigh, annoyed, behind me and comes to walk over.

"Mia, this is Jacob."

She looks at him and her eyes immediately light up and a look crosses her face. I know that look, she _likes_ him. And no wonder, there is no denying that Jacob is hot, I'm used to girls looking at him like this. But for some reason, this time, I get a horrible feeling.

**Okay, so I was shocked by all the people who and followed and reviewed this story. I haven't even managed to thank all of you, so for those who I haven't thanked: Thank you, it makes me happy that you enjoy the story. And thank you to the ones who reviewed. And a HUGE thank you to Janet again, I wouldn't be doing any of this without you. Go check out her story: Love with a whisperer Summary: Bella and Edward meet, in a hospital, in 1918. Later in the years someone reveals to the other who they are and they face, there faith ahead of them together. (janet8cullen) Okay, one last thing. I have a question, have you any ideas for Mia's power? If you do please tell me in your review, or even PM me. Janet has already had a good idea for her power. Thanks again :). **


End file.
